Following a Rainbow Holiday Specials
by Mr.Wyrmthief
Summary: Howdy folks! Well, here it is, by popular demand! This is my collection of sequel like short stories to my story, Following a Rainbow. Each is focussed around the relationship between AJ and Rainbow and will be updated for every holiday! Enjoy!
1. Hearts and Hooves Part One!

Hearts and Hooves Special- Part One

-Author's Note-  
>Woot! Hello, everypony! I apologize for not uploading anything in so long, but I'm excited to be back! I got so into this piece of writing it was awesome! I can't wait to hear back from you, and guess what! It's a two-parter! Part two will be up tomorrow, Valentine's day!<br>-End Note-

The morning air was crisp, and carried with it a slight chill. The sky was coated a beautiful cyan blue, camouflaging the winged pony that flew through the clouds; a faint rainbow trail in her wake. The only thing that gave her away was the vibrant rainbow mane that danced wildly with her movements, whipping with the wind. Like every other morning Rainbow was flying over Ponyville before most other ponies had even risen from their beds.

_I wonder if Applejack is awake yet. Rainbow_ thought. The odds were that the orange earth pony was up, and had been for hours. Rainbow would be surprised if she wasn't, for that matter. Ever since Rainbow had moved into the apple family farmhouse Applejack was awake and working the orchards before Rainbow even got out of bed. This morning, however, Rainbow had decided to go for an early morning flight. _I can't wait to see her!_

Even thinking about Applejack made Rainbow's cheeks redden slightly. It had been some time since Rainbow had finally re settled into Ponyville after the incident of her running away, and things had finally begun to return to normal. That is, of course, with the exception of seeing three of Rainbow's best friends every day.

Below the cyan Pegasus Ponyville zoomed by, the first ponies of the day making their ways onto the streets. All around Ponyville large hearts and pink ribbons had been plastered wherever space permitted them. It was the day before the Hearts and Hooves festival and everypony was excited. And then, just like that the town homes and shops were replaced by acres of apple trees. Sweet Apple Acres.

The sweet scent of apples waded up from the orchard and around Rainbow Dash. The scent was one that Rainbow had grown used to, having spent so much time with the farm pony of late. It had become Rainbow's favourite smell and the Pegasus couldn't help as a wide grin spread across her muzzle.

Finally spotting the farmhouse Rainbow angled her wings, and began a speedy fall towards the red barn. Air shot passed her, coating around the Pegasus's mane. With several beatings of her powerful wings Rainbow Dash came to a full stop just in time to land in the window sill of Applejack's room.

To Rainbow's surprise the room was dark, unlit and empty. Applejack was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe I'll wait here for her to get back, and surprise Applejack!_ Pleased with her plan Rainbow jumped into the room, landing softly of the squeaky floorboards. At first the Pegasus tried to move stealthily and quietly, but after several loud whining from the floor she decided flying would be much sneakier. _Now, where to hide...  
><em>  
>Applejack's room never really changed much. The same comfy orange bed sat by the window. Across it in the room a large wooden desk, and the ever present scent of vanilla resided in between the rooms walls. That might have been why a new stack of paper, sitting messily on AJ's desk, quickly caught Rainbow's attention.<p>

_What could that be?_ Rainbow thought. Hovering over to the paper and looking across the first page Rainbow quickly realized what it was. _A story? I didn't know Applejack liked to write._

Falling to her haunches on the floor before the desk the rainbowed Pegasus was taken aback by her own reflection staring back from a large mirror; her mane wasn't messy in the slightest. It was a mystery, how Rainbow could fly through the wind all day and never get a messy mane.

Excitedly Rainbow picked up the papers and began to read.

'The Appledash Chronicles'

As Rainbow read she couldn't help but feel giggles forming in her throat. The stories were a series of short adventures based around Applejack and herself, each with a heavy romantic pull to it. In one the couple danced under a waterfall far out in the wilderness, in another they got into a pillow fight and tiredly fell asleep in each other's arms. Rainbow continued to read until she got to the end of the stack. There, under the papers was a letter envelope.

It read;

Dear: Rainbow Dash,

Merry Hearts and Hooves day,

Love: Applejack.

Every fibre of Rainbow's body urged her to open the envelope, to explore its contents. However, despite her need to know, Rainbow put the letter back under the pile of papers. Hearts and Hooves day wasn't until tomorrow, and to be honest it had slipped Rainbow's mind.

_Oh stallion, I forgot!_Rainbow's mind raced, panicked and flustered. Every year Rainbow had hated the festival, avoiding as many ponies as possible. She had never been asked to be somepony's special somepony before, and didn't really know what to do if she was. However, Rainbow knew of a certain pink pony that might.

Quickly making her window Rainbow dived out into the sunlight, flying barely over the apple trees. She flew quickly towards Ponyville, determined to learn about the festival and how she was supposed to celebrate it.

"Howdy, Rainbow!" Applejack's voice caught Rainbow by surprise, throwing the Pegasus off track and hurtling into the nearest apple tree. A sharp pain shot through her shoulder as she slumped to the ground.

"Whoa there, y'all okay partner?" Applejack said. The orange earth pony trotted past several trees, making her way to the downed Pegasus. From Rainbow's position at the base of the tree the whole world seemed upside down, and the moment Applejack cleared the distance between them Rainbow felt the warm sensation of the orange ponies muzzle upon her own.

"I- I'm fine!" Rainbow said as their kiss separated, spinning herself off of her back and onto all four hooves. Rolling her shoulder Rainbow was pleased to note an absence of any serious pain.

"Well, then, G'mornin' darlin'!" Applejack spoke, stretching out her back and legs. "Ya certainly are a sight for sore eyes! Ah've been workin' the orchard all mornin'."

Rainbow noticed the beads of sweat forming on AJ's brow, and the tired looking way the orange pony stood. Her muscles seemed tense, and Rainbow could tell that Applejack needed a break. However, Rainbow also knew that her fillyfriend wouldn't stop till the day's work was done. Still, there was no harm in asking, right?

"You look exhausted, AJ!" Rainbow said, walking over to her friend's side and placing a wing across Applejack's shoulders. Immediately Rainbow could feel as if the work pony was melting into the Pegasus's side, leaning onto the support. "What do you say you take a short break, and hang out with me for a bit?"

Applejack's face gave her away, proving that she was thinking heavily of giving into Rainbow's offer. However, it only lasted a moment before AJ responded exactly how Rainbow thought she would. "Sorry hun, but Ah've still got a lot of work to do b'fore Ah'm done for today. How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good to me!" Rainbow spoke as she lifted her wing away from her fillyfriend, raising herself into the air. A frown formed on AJ's face, disproving at the sudden loss of Rainbow's hold. "How about we meet tonight in Ponyville, at Sugarcube Corner just before sunset?"

A quick nod from Applejack was all Rainbow got before the earth pony turned to return to her work. Then, calling over her shoulder's Applejack quickly added, "I'll see ya soon, Dashie!"

* * *

><p>Sugarcube Corner. The building itself resembled an oversized gingerbread house decorated by a young filly. The building was the place to go in Ponyville to get sugary treats and other baked goods. It gave off a constant smell of sweet baked goods, differing occasionally between cupcakes, cinnamon buns and a variety of other sweet smells. Naturally it was where Pinkie called home.<p>

"Good morning, Rainbow Dash!" Mr. Cake said across the shop as Rainbow entered the building, a bell above the doorway announcing her presence. Mr. Cake was sitting at the counter, icing a batch of cupcakes. Rainbow always found it rather strange, how Mr. and Ms. Cake seemed to be two of the only adult ponies in Ponyville. Mr. Cake had a light orange coat, with a matching dark orange mane. "How can I help you today?"

Distractedly Rainbow sauntered through the shop, eyeing several maple pastries hungrily. Finally finding herself in front of the counter where Mr. Cake was working she answered. "I'm looking for at crazy Pinkie Pie. She around?"

"Ooh, I'm afraid you've just missed her Rainbow!" Mr. Cake said, not lifting his attention from the sugary treats before him for even a second. "Said something about preparing for a party, but she shouldn't be gone for too long. You are welcome to stay and wait for her if you'd like."

Sadly Rainbow dropped to her haunches, determined to wait for Pinkie Pie. She watched as Mr. Cake worked, Putting his whole heart and soul into decorating the treat. Suddenly a great idea crossed Rainbow's mind, making her jump from her seat and slamming her hooves on the. Counter to get the stallion's attention.

"Uhm, can I help you, Rainbow?"

"Yes!" Rainbow's pink eyes sparkled excitedly. "Hearts and Hooves day is tomorrow, and I need to know what you're doing with Ms. Cake to celebrate!"

Mr. Cake did not respond right away, instead resorting to staring at Rainbow in confusion. For some time Mr. Cake continued to stare, as if trying to piece together the pieces of a puzzle. Then, at long last his muzzle broke into a wide smile, and he began to laugh.

"You don't know what to do for Applejack, do you?" Mr. Cake reluctantly put down his bag of icing on the counter, turning his full attention to the rainbow maned Pegasus. "Well, I suppose I could give you a little bit of advice. However, I really do have to get back to work so I'm only going to say this once!

"Hearts and Hooves day is a day each year where we get to celebrate those we love. It's a day to spend time together, and to show another pony just how special they are to you. Every year I take Ms. Cake and we go out to a fancy dinner, followed by a night at the movies. Sure, it's not the most original, but it's tradition. It's the time that matters, not what you're doing." Mr. Cake spoke softly, in an ancient wisdom Rainbow didn't quite understand. Just as he finished his little rant a loud ringing indicated a new visitor to the shop. "Ah, Pinkie Pie! Welcome home, you Ah've a visitor!"

Giving Mr. Cake a quick thank you Rainbow Dash turned, excited to see her Pink friend. However, the room was empty. The Pegasus had turned just in time to see the door swing closed, but it seemed as if no pony had entered. Quirking her brow in confusion Rainbow began to turn back to the baker at the counter.

"Boo!" Pinkie screamed excitedly, somehow upside down and hanging off of the support beams of the ceiling. A sudden jolt of surprise shot through Rainbow, causing her to fall. "Haha, gotchia! You're silly, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow giggled lightly as she pushed herself from the floor. For the longest time Rainbow Dash had wondered how Pinkie did the things she did, how she could seemingly teleport or set up a party in no time at all. Especially how Pinkie senses worked. However, she just stopped even trying to figure it put after knowing Pinkie for long enough.

"Finally, I've been looking for you Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow said.

"Oh? Why's that, Rainbow!" Pinkie's eyes lit up as she spoke. "Are we going on an adventure? Or maybe we're going to go fight a dragon, or find a long lost treasure! Oooooh, or maybe you want to go find a couple of innocent mares and stallions and pull off some awesome pranks! If that's the case, then I just so happen to have some awesome amazing spectacular super fireworks that we can fire off to surprise people!"

By now Rainbow had broken into a full on laughter. "Pinkie, you are solo random!"

Gasping the pink pony feigned offense, although her pearly smile showed off that she was enjoying herself quite a lot. "Well fine then, little miss adventure-less, what did ya have in mind?"

"Well, you like parties, and festivals and stuff, right?" Rainbow spoke, but it was more of a statement than a question. After receiving a ferocious nodding from Pinkie, Rainbow continued. "Well, I was hoping you could help me with what I should do for Hearts and Hooves day tomorrow, for Applejack."

For once in her life, Pinkie was silent. Her super frizzy hair seemed to flatten, just a little, and she looked down to the floor where one of her hooves swung back and forth awkwardly.

"To tell the truth, Dashie, I don't know much about Hearts and Hooves day." The pink pony seemed to sink into herself, trying desperately to keep up and innocent smile. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help ya too much there."

"Oh," Rainbow watched as Pinkie slowly began acting more like Fluttershy than herself. "That's okay, Pinkie! No problem! Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, silly!" Pinkie lied "Uhm, I gotta go though! Gotta go take care of Gummy!"

And with that the pink earth pony turned, darting towards the staircase that led up to her room. Rainbow Dash instinctively moved to catch her, but Mr. Cake stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow," The orange stallion spoke softly, as if attempting to hide his voice from the filly upstairs. " but you have to understand that Pinkie's never had a special somepony, and that Heart and Hooves day is the one day every year that she doesn't feel loved."

It hit Rainbow like a freight train. For the longest time Rainbow thought that she felt lonely on the special day, but for a pony like Pinkie Pie who practically lived off of the love of her friends, well... Being alone would not only hurt. It would be heart breaking. There had to be somepony who wanted to spend Hearts and Hooves day with her.

Heart heavy and spirits low Rainbow turned, making her way towards the entrance to the shop. After muttering a quick thank you to Mr. Cake she broke into a flight, shooting through the door and into the warming morning air.

* * *

><p>The morning had taken a quick turn for Rainbow's mood, leaving her heavy soled as she walked through Ponyville. The sky above was cloudless, a bright blue blanket of light. The morning breeze had died down, and in its place warm sunlight coated Equestria.<p>

Ponyville market was busy with life, ponies of every color darting this way and that. The large pink festival banners covered every corner, reminding Rainbow of the ever advancing day. It was tomorrow, and Rainbow still had no plan.

The Pegasus hadn't even noticed the direction she was traveling, to wrapped up in her thoughts. However, as she looked up from the road beneath her she stopped in her place, her heart suddenly feeling a lot heavier and a lot emptier.

The Carousel Boutique.

The place seemed empty. Probably because it was. It used to be home to one of Rainbow's closest friends, but now its empty halls held only memories. It was the place that Rainbow had spent her last nights with all of her friends, together, laughing and playing like they had all the time in the world.

"Sad, isn't it." The voice took Rainbow by surprise, but it's soothing quality and slow speech did not throw her off balance like Pinkie's surprises. No, if anything the words were relaxing, their tone sweet and caring. Twisting her head to the side Rainbow spotted the lavender pony beside her.

"Princess Luna," Rainbow said, comforted by the mares presence. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Rainbow Dash." Luna responded with a soft smile of her own. "Feeling a little bit nostalgic, are we?"

"I suppose you could say that." Said Rainbow. "It seems so lonely since they all left, Y'know? I'd grown so accustomed to seeing them every day, spending every waking moment with them!"

"Actually, Rainbow Dash," Luna laughed a little as she spoke. "I don't understand at all. Ever since I left Canterlot to live in Ponyville I've felt more loved than ever! I've been able to be who I want to be, and spend time with you and the others!"

Rainbow realized what Luna was saying. Three times a week Rainbow and the princess went flying together, showing off new moves and having a golly old time. Luna had even begun enjoying Pinkie's silly antics, and only recently gave up trying to figure out the mysterious Pinkie senses. Luna was living freely, whilst watching over Ponyville and its people the whole time.

"I suppose you can't help me much, trying to figure out Hearts and Hooves day plans." Rainbow signed. She was quickly giving up hope of giving Applejack a Hearts and Hooves day to remember.

"I'm afraid so." Luna spoke. "I'll be spending the night running the festival in Ponyville Park. I'm hoping I'll be able to learn about the festival myself. I've also been stuck on the moon for the last thousand years, so I'm a little out of the trends."

"In the past we all spent the night together." Rainbow said, looking back to the Carousel Boutique. "We would just hang out, and have a sleep over."

Slowly Rainbow turned back towards Ponyville, flexing her wings and preparing for flight.

"Thanks anyways, Princess." Rainbow said as she lifted into the air. "I'll see ya later! I need to go take care of some things for tomorrow."

Rainbow shot into the sky, determined to figure something out. If she'd stayed only a few more minutes Rainbow would have seen the tears swelling in Luna's eyes; the princesses heart lonely and longing.

* * *

><p>The night sky was a veil of black, hued with a deep red emanating from a reddened moon. Luna's little way of making the night before the Hearts and Hooves festival a little more festive. Ponyville was lively with excitement, ponies dashing around making last minute preparations and shopping.<p>

It had been just under an hour since sunset, and since Applejack had met Rainbow in Ponyville square. They sat across each other at a dinner table that basked in the moonlight, waiter ponies occasionally wading by to tend to them and the other customers. Their main meal had just been finished, and the two fillyfriends were waiting for desert. For the most part their conversation had consisted of senseless flirting and speaking of the apple family orchard, but at long last it began to turn towards the ever looming Festival.

"So," Applejack said. "Ah was just wonderin', Y'know, if ya had any plans for t'morrow? I have the day off work at the orchard and was wonderin' if you'd like to spend the day with me?"

Rainbow's face lit with excitement at AJ's words, a broad smile conquering her face. Maybe, just maybe Applejack already had something planned! If that was the case then all of Rainbow's fears were for naught.

"I would love to!" Rainbow said, leaning across the table to grab Applejack's hooves in her own. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Applejack began speaking, but paused in thought for a moment. "Ah'm kinda new to this whole relationship thing, but we could always attend the festival in Ponyville. Everypony who's anypony will be there."

'Everypony who's anypony.' Images of Pinkie Pie, sitting alone in her room fluttered through Rainbow's thoughts. Would Pinkie go to the festival? No. As much Rainbow wanted to spend the night with Applejack, romantically gallivanting through Ponyville, something in her heart called out to Pinkie Pie.

"Applejack?" Rainbow said, tightening her grip on her fillyfriend's hooves.

"Yes, sugarcube?" Applejack spoke, a hint of worry in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Rainbow spoke, not wanting to worry AJ, but quickly bit her tongue. "I mean, yes. Kinda."

"What is it?"

"Pinkie Pie." Rainbow immediately gained a quizzical glance from Applejack. "I mean, I saw her today and she seemed pretty down. The whole festival has really downed her spirits. Every other year we've all spent the day together, but this year she's all alone!"

Applejack's eyes softened, lowering their gaze to the table. The orange pony, usually upbeat looked thoughtful and confused. A cool breeze was beginning to pick up, Applejack's golden mane fluttering in the wind. Her eyes, a forest of green warmed Rainbow's heart. AJ hadn't said anything yet, but Rainbow knew the other pony well enough to guess her reaction.

"Well, then, Ah s'pose we gotta make it up to her!" Applejack said, looking up with determination. "Pinky doesn't have a special somepony yet, and Ah can't imagine how terrible it would be to be alone on Heart and Hooves day."

"It's settled, then!" Rainbow smiled broadly. "Tomorrow we work together to give Pinkie Pie the best Hearts and Hooves day ever!"

-Author's Note-  
>Well there y'all go! I hope you all enjoyed, and I can't wait to hear back from you all!<br>-End Note-


	2. Hearts and Hooves Part Two!

Hearts and Hooves Special- Part Two

-Author's Note-  
>Here it is! Part two! Enjoy! (Warning! Uploaded this from school, and did not have time to proofread! Bad grammar ahead!)<br>-End Note-

The morning air was crisp, and carried with it a slight chill. The sky was coated a beautiful cyan blue, camouflaging the winged pony who flew through the clouds; a faint rainbow trail in her wake. The only thing that gave her away was the vibrant rainbow mane that danced wildly with her movements, whipping with the wind. Like every other morning Rainbow was flying over Ponyville before most other ponies had even risen from their beds.

Beating her wings rapidly the Pegasus watched as Sweet Apple Acres sped by below her, the tree tops brushing against Rainbow's belly. Behind her the apple family farm house was lively, even in the early hours of the day. Hearts and Hooves day was one of the few days every year that the whole family got off, although Big Mac insisted on working anyways. Applejack also rose early, waiting for Rainbow to return with Pinkie Pie.

Finally breaking free of the apple family orchards Rainbow broke into a full airborne sprint, relishing in the feeling of the wind in her mane. In the distance Ponyville grew larger and larger, the festival pinks and reds clearly broadcasting across the town's architecture. Within seconds Rainbow found herself at boarder of the town. Dropping to the ground the cyan Pegasus broke into a swift trot, heading towards Sugarcube Corner.

Ponyville was surprisingly lively for how early it was. Ponies dashed here and there, last minute preparations and decorations being out up by unicorns. A small party of Pegasus patrolled the skies, keeping them clear of any wandering clouds. Trotting past Ponyville Square Rainbow even saw Luna directing several work ponies on their duties. Rainbow couldn't help but feel that Luna was doing a great job, watching over Ponyville.

"Good morning Rainbow Dash!" A filly's voice called out to the older Pegasus, causing Rainbow to turn to the speaker. Scootaloo, Sweetiebell, and Applebloom were making their way towards the schoolhouse, a ridiculously big valentines day card folded onto Sctootaloo's scooter behind them.

"Well hello there, Scoots!" Rainbow said, shooting her admirer a quick smile. "Sorry I can't stay and talk, but I've kinda got some plans that I need to keep."

Turning to walk away Rainbow once again broke into a trot. She was not far away from Sugarcube Corner, and she soon found herself at the shop's doorstep. Noting the open sign hanging in the shop window Rainbow happily pushed open the door and sauntered inside. The first thing the Pegasus noticed was the overpowering smell of chocolate, which seemed fitting for the occasion. The store had several customers wandering around, both Mr. And Ms. Cake working behind the counter.

"Good morning, Mr. Cake!" Rainbow said, smiling widely as she approached the busy looking ponies. If anything it was strange to see the Cakes not busy. It seemed as if their whole life was a constant stream of customers and stress. "Good morning, Ms. Cake!"

"Why hello there, Rainbow Dash!" The teal coated Ms. Cake was the first to respond, offering only a quick peek up from her work to acknowledge Rainbow's presence.

"Here to buy some chocolates for Applejack?" Asked Mr. Cake.

"No, actually." Rainbow said, slipping several bits from her saddlebags. "But now that you mention it, I may Just take you up on that offer. I'm actually here to see Pinkie Pie."

Slipping the bits onto the counter Rainbow stared in awe as Mr. Cake wrapped and packaged the chocolate in record time, pushing the heart shaped box across the counter to her. With a smile on his face the stallion turned to address the next customer while Ms. Cake moved to speak to Rainbow; still not lifting her attention from her work.

"Pinkie is upstairs, dear." The mare shot Rainbow a quick smile, but it did not last long before she was once again intently focusing on decorating a pastry. "Be cautious, though! Pinkie isn't feeling to well today, and she hasn't even come down to say good morning!"

Rainbow Dash turned away from the mare, figuring that she was to busy to notice even If the Pegasus did thank her. Pushing past several ponies Rainbow made her way across the shop to a winding staircase. It led to Pinkie's room, and unsurprisingly was decorated with balloons and streamers. As Rainbow made her way up the staircase each step gave off it's own note, playing the tune to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

_Only Pinkie Pie would have magical piano stairs!_ Rainbow giggled to herself as she listened to the tune, pleasantly making her way up the spiralling staircase. After listening to the song repeat a second time Rainbow found herself face to face with a large, wooden, pink door._ I've been here so many times before, yet somehow she changes the design each time!_

Slowly Rainbow took in a deep breath, not entirely sure what to expect once past the door. What if Pinkie didn't want to be comforted? What if. She just wanted to be alone? No. This was it. Lifting a heavy hoof Rainbow pounded against the door three times. And then she waited. And waited. And waited. Rainbow was not a patient pony.

Leaning closer Rainbow pressed her ear to the door, and could faintly make out muffled sniffing noises. Pinkie was definitely in there, and she was definitely not a happy camper. Rainbow knew that she felt lonely, but she had no idea she was this lonely.

"Pinkie?" Rainbow spoke cautiously, not wanting to alarm the pink pony. "Pinkie, can I come in? I need to talk to you!"

Silence. Even the stifled breathing had stopped, in a feeble attempt to hide Pinkie's presence. Alright, Rainbow would play this game.

"Well, I suppose Pinkie isn't here!" Rainbow spoke loudly, ensuring that Pinkie could hear her. "I guess I'll be going now! Seeing as Pinkie isn't here. I'm just going to leave. Now. Cause there ain't no Pinkie here."

Then, making her steps loud and heavy, the cyan Pegasus stomped down the stairs; the reverse melody of Twinkle Twinkle sounding after her. Once halfway down the spiralling staircase Rainbow lifted herself into the air with her wings, and returned to Pinkie's door. Raising up into the rafters above the door Rainbow waited. Once again Pinkie's stifled breathing started up loudly, and Rainbow could hear as the pony made her way slowly towards the door.

If there was one thing Pinkie couldn't resist, it was her curiosity. She had to know for sure that Rainbow had left. Light steps echoed in constant taps as the pink pony shuffled across the floor of her room. Then, with a high pitched whining, the door below Rainbow swung open revealing a very pink pony wrapped in a pink blanket.

Without skipping a beat Rainbow launched herself from the rafters, diving into the unsuspecting pony. Pinkie, yelping in surprise, rolled across the floor with Rainbow until they rolled into the foot of Pinkie's bed.

"Ahh!" Pinkie Pie screamed, pushing herself from the floor and diving onto her bed to hide her face. "No! Go away!"

Slowly Rainbow pushed herself from the floor and made her way to the side of her friends hiding place. Choosing her words carefully the Pegasus began to speak. "Pinkie Pie, please listen to me. Applejack and I would really like to spend the day with you, please? Heart and Hooves day is not only a day of romance, but it's also a day to spend time with everyone you love!"

For a moment nothing happened. Then, just as Rainbow was about to give up, the blankets that hid Pinkie began to rustle. Inch by inch they shuffled backwards until a pair of large, teary pink eyes emerged. Just the sight of the hollow eyes was enough to almost break Rainbow's heart.

"Oh, Pinkie." Rainbow spoke softly as she shuffled onto the mattress beside her friend. "I understand that it's hard, not having a special somepony on Heart and Hooves day, but you have to remember that we're here for you!"

Rainbow stretched out a wing over Pinkie's blanketed body, pulling her body close. In a way Rainbow had always seen Pinkie as a younger sister. The kind of sister who wanted to hang out with Rainbow, despite how many times Rainbow had turned her away. The kind of friend who never stopped smiling no matter how many times Rainbow shoved her a way.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie. I know I haven't been the best to you, but I really do appreciate your friendship! You can make me smile when my whole world is down. Hay, you even chased me to Appleoosa just to help Applejack find me!"

By now Pinkie's sniffing was beginning to soften, but she was avoiding eye contact with Rainbow. There was something wrong. This wasn't just a simple matter of feeling lonely. Rainbow had known Pinkie for years, and had picked up a few things about her along the way.

"Pinkie?"

"Yeah...?"

"What's wrong?"

At this Pinkie seemed taken back, flabbergasted. For a split second she looked like she was going to feign innocents, but realized it was futile. Breathing out a heavy sigh of defeat Pinkie looked up to meet Rainbow's gaze, and then spoke. "I miss her."

_Her?_ Rainbow stared quizzically at Pinkie. "Who's her?"

"Fluttershy." Pinkie's eyes began to tear up yet again, but this time she managed to hold them in. "Thank you, Rainbow, for the offer I mean. But this year was gunna be the year I finally told her how I felt."

Pinkie likes Fluttershy? Rainbow thought to herself, taken back by the statement. It was crazy! There was no way that someone as crazy as Pinkie Diane Pie could fall in love with someone as mellow, and loving as Fluttershy! Then again, couldn't anyone have said the same about Rainbow and Applejack? Rainbow Dash was wild, marching to her own drummer and bending the rules of any game win. Applejack was hard working, and honest. At first glance any pony'd expect the two to hate each other, but...

If anything it was their differences that brought Rainbow and Applejack together. It was their love for each other, not themselves. Maybe, just maybe, a little bit of Fluttershy was exactly what Pinkie needed in her life. And maybe Fluttershyseeded a little bit of Pinkie.

"What's stopping you?"

At this Pinkie looked up, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Yes. Pinkie really did need the caring heart of Fluttershy to look after her.

"C'mon, Pinkie." Rainbow said as she rose from the bed, making her way towards the door. "Applejack and I will help you send her a letter, and then we'll spend the night together. Just the three of us."

Stopping to look overahem shoulder at the pink earth pony, Rainbow quickly added. "Who knows, maybe Fluttershy will be joining us.

* * *

><p>Applejack, who had grown tired of waiting for Rainbow's return, had made her own way into Ponyville and was waiting downstairs in Sugarcube Corner when her two friends emerged from Pinkie's room. After quickly explaining the situation to Pinkie the three began to plan.<p>

They sat at a nearby diner, each enjoying a cold beverage in the mid-day sun. Rainbow sat beside her fillyfriend Applejack, one of her wings tightly wrapped around the earth ponies shoulders; across from them sat Pinkie. Pinkie Pie, excited and nervous at the same time, was bouncing up and down on her haunch, curly pink hair flying in every direction. The pink fillies pearly smile was contagious.

"So then," Applejack spoke as she took a large sip from her drink. All around them couples travelled to and fro, enjoying the Hearts and Hooves day. "What's the plan? Ah mean, from what Ah've gathered so far we're writing a letter to Fluttershy and having princess Luna send it, right?"

"Right." Rainbow nodded solemnly as she spoke. "Now, what should the letter say?"

"Umm, actually girls," Said Pinkie Pie. It was the first time she'd been able to stop being so giddy enough to form words since they'd left Sugarcube Corner. "I kinda want to write the letter. I want it to be personal, you know?"

Both Rainbow and Applejack nodded understandingly. Love was something personal, after all. Each love was different.

"Ahlright, then." Applejack said. "We'll go find the princess, and get some chocolates or somethin' for ya. You write the letter, and we'll meet up at Sugarcube in, say, an hour?"

Each pony in turn nodded, agreeing to the plan. And with that Rainbow and AJ stood, preparing to take their leave.

"Thank you, girls." Pinkie quickly jumped from her spot to hug them both before allowing them to leave. "I'll see you soon!"

After quickly returning the hug the two fully friends were on their way, leaving Pinkie to her planning. They walked, side by side through the streets of Ponyville; Rainbow's wing resting habitually over Applejack's shoulders.

"So, do you think it will work out?" Rainbow said, speaking in a way that she thought his her worry. It didn't. "I mean, what if Fluttershy turns Pinkie down? How will Pinkie take it?"

Applejack took a while to respond. She thought over her words as the two walked towards Ponyville Park. "Ah think Pinkie is a lot more grown up then ya think, Sugarcube. Sure, she hasn't moved on like the rest of our friends, but Ah mean she is a strong filly. She can take care of herself."

Applejack's words put some, but not all of Rainbow's worries to rest. They continued down the road until they finally saw the princess. Luna sat alone, staring at a large fountain in the shape of her older sister. As Luna and Applejack approached the princess turned, a smile spreading across her muzzle.

"Applejack! Rainbow Dash!" Luna spoke as she rose from her spot, making her way towards them. "What a pleasant surprise! But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off celebrating together?"

The park was bustling with activity. Couples where everywhere, wandering the forested paths and admiring the warm sunlight. Many couples had set out pick nicks, and we're trading off chocolate and other goodies. It really was a perfect day in Ponyville.

"Actually, we were looking for you!" Rainbow spoke, and soon found herself laughing at Luna's reaction. "We need your help. Instead of spending the day alone together AJ and I are trying to help Pinkie Pie confess her feelings for Fluttershy."

Luna didn't react for a moment and when she did it surprised the two friends. "You never cease to amaze me, you two. I would be honoured to help! But why me? There are many ways of sending mail."

"Because, silly!" Applejack spoke as if the answer was obvious. "You're our friend."

Rainbow, being the ever inpatient Pegasus, was eager to hurry things along. "C'mon guys, we don't have all day! Hearts and Hooves day only lasts so long!"

Quickly the three trotted across Ponyville.

* * *

><p>"Wow. So this is it, huh?" Pinkie was a big bundle of worry, her hooves shaking. Her expressions were a mixture of being excited and worried out of her mind. "Oh golly, what if she doesn't like me back? What if Fluttershy turns me down, and is mad at me, and decides that she never ever ever wants to talk to me again! What if I scare her, and she runs away, and-"<p>

"Pinkie!" Rainbow spoke sternly, shaking the pink pony out of her rant. It was becoming late by the time Pinkie Pie actually got the letter written, to which Applejack insisted there were too many hearts. On a second attempt Rainbow pointed out that there probably weren't enough rainbows. The third time Pinkie made a card Luna announced that the proportions of the moon and the sun weren't quite accurate. Finally, on her fourth try at making Fluttershy's valentines day card, Pinkie simply told the others to shut up and let her make it.

The card was pink. (Go figure) And was adorned in a variety of coloured sparkles. It was shaped like a large heart, and was covered in doodles and such. In the middle of the card, written in letters of yellow and pink, was a small message to the soft heart-ed Fluttershy. It even had some rainbows, just the right amount of hearts, and properly sized sun and moon.

"This is it." Luna spoke kindly as she took the letter, and then poof! It was gone in a poof of smoked.

"Ahh! Luna!" Pinkie shouted as she jumped at the princess, sending them both tumbling to the ground. "I wasn't ready yet!"

Luna, laughing heartily, wrapped her for hooves around Pinkie's shoulders holding the struggling pink pony in place. "Too late now, Pinkamina."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash, standing far enough away to not accidentally join into the tussle, watched with amusement. The sky above Ponyville was beginning to morph into a golden hue. There was no wind, only a slight breeze that carried the whistling of dozens of birds.

"Luna." Pinkie pie, having successfully won the tussle and now sitting on the princesses back, began to show worry again. "How long, exactly, does it usually take to get a reply."

"Well, Pinkie. I suppose it varies from time to-"

Suddenly Luna's horn burst to life. It fired of a beautiful purple glow, and in the air before her a rift began to form. The air was silent, with the exception of a static buzz from Luna's magic. They all watched in anticipation, eyes focused on the warp. Any second now a letter would appear, and it would change everything.

And than it appeared. It wasn't, however, a letter at all.

Emerging from the rift in the air a set of yellow hooves stepped out onto the earth, soon followed by a lean Pegasus body. Lush pink hair flowed across the mare's face, hiding her teal-green eyes. As her last hoof made it's way through the rift it closed behind her, just in time for her cotton-candy tail to whip through.

Silence. Fluttershy stood before Pinkie, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. The evening breeze tossed her hair wildly, and it was immediately apparent that a lot had changed. Fluttershy stood proudly, unlike her old, nimble stature. She had grown as well, her personality giving off an eerie strength.

"Um..." Fluttershy, upon laying eyes upon Pinkie, regained her old shyness. A single eye peeked out from beyond her mane, staring deeply at the pink pony. "I read your letter, Pinkie, and I-"

Before the yellow Pegasus could finish Pinkie propelled herself from Luna's back, crashing into her crush. They landed strangled across the ground, Pinkie over Fluttershy. Pinkie's smile, stretching a pearly white from ear to ear slowly faded at the frightened expression below her.

"I'm sorry!" Pinkie cried as she backed up a little, but was not willing to give up her place above her yellow friend. "Did I scare you?"

"Y-yes!" Fluttershy said sheepishly. "But it's okay! I'm just glad to see you, Pinkie. I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Pinkie said, then taking in a deep breath, preparing for one of her famous rants. "Although I suppose you already knew that from the letter I sent you explaining that I miss you, and that I kinda have a giant crush on you, and in many ways admire everything about you, and sometimes on starry nights I look up to the sky and wonder if we're looking at the same stars, and I wonder if in some, miniscule way you might feel the sa-"

And then, out of nowhere, Fluttershy's lips connected with Pinkie's.

Pulling away slowly Fluttershy let out a high pitched squee, her cheeks fluorescent red. Pinkie, to surprised for words, fell at the Pegasus's side.

The sky, now transforming to that of the night, glowed red in the moon's presence. Before Applejack had time to shiver in the cold a warm wing wrapped itself around her back. Turning to look at her holder she matched gaze with a set of deep pink orbs. Without hesitation she leaned in until their muzzles rested against each other.

Luna, her work complete, vanished into a cloud of purple smoke. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy lay beside one another under one of Ponyville Park's large trees, distracted by the stars and each others presence.

"C'mon, Dashie." Applejack began to walk towards the path leading back to Sweet Apple Acres, pulling Rainbow along by the wing. "It looks like those two'll be plenty happy on their own. We, however, still have a Heart and Hooves day to celebrate."

Together AJ and Rainbow made their way through the trees, past Celestia's fountain, and into the Ponyville streets. Many time Rainbow asked where they were going, but Applejack continued to just lead the way, saying things like 'I'll tell you when we get there,' and 'calm your horses, Dashie.'

Rainbow was not a patient pony.

"Oh, c'mon!" Rainbow begged, the sounds of their hooves trotting down cobblestone streets echoing through the town. All around lanterns hung over small diners, illuminating pairs of ponies enjoying romantic dinners.

"Sorry, Darlin', but you're just gunna have to wait!"

* * *

><p><em>Dear: Sister,<em>

A light scratching noise filled the dark room, a dark purple alicorn focusing her magic on the letter before her. She sat in her new room, her new house, in Ponyville; voices drifting in from the open window beside her. Her window overlooked the Ponyville streets, and below she could here the excited voices of a certain cyan Pegasus and orange farm pony.

_Today was eye opening, truly! I never knew that the Hearts and Hooves festival could be so much fun!_

A loud squee pierced the air as Luna could only assume Rainbow opened Applejack's letter. Luna and AJ had worked together on the thing; Luna was glad to offer her help when asked. What was it AJ needed help with? Tickets. Two of them.

_I learned today that even when two ponies want to spend time together, they are able to put their best hooves forward and turn attention to their friends!_

A series of 'Oh my gosh!''s erupted from the window. The tickets were Applejack's idea, of course. After seeing Rainbow sacrifice her Hearts and Hooves day to help Pinkie Pie the farm pony decided to reward her cyan fillyfriend with a vacation. Just the two of them. They would be leaving the following morning.

_I'm so glad to be here in Ponyville, and I can't wait to keep learning about the magic of friendship!_

_You're truly; Luna_.

The princess rose happily from her seat, but not before sending off her letter in a poof of smoke. Then, quietly, she scooted to the window, peeking over it's edge. There, sitting at a small table were Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"I love you, Rainbow." Applejack whispered as she leaned across the table, grabbing the Pegasus's cyan hooves.

Rainbow, not bothering to give a response, leaned closer and pressed her muzzle to Applejack's.

Happy Hearts and Hooves Day!

-Author's Note-  
>Howdy all! I hope you all enjoyed the second instalment of my Hearts and Hooves Day special! I had a blast writing it! I realize that this wasn't really all to focused on Applejack and Rainbow, but I'll make it up to you all! The next story will be focused only on the two of them going on... 'Drum-roll'... Vacation! I'm super stocked to write it and can't wait to hear from all of you! Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment or some criticism! Love you guys! -Brohoof-<br>-End Note-


	3. April Foals Day Special!

FaR- April Fools Day Special

'It has to be perfect.' Applejack thought to herself, staring at the table before her. It was the dining table of the Apple family, but it looked nothing like the raggedy old thing that it usually resembled. The old oak table, beginning to rot and fall apart, had been covered with a bright picnic blanket design tablecloth. Atop said tablecloth sat a variety of candles, small and large, accompanied by a single perfect, breathtakingly prepared apple pie.

The lights in the room were off, allowing the candlelight to illuminate the table beautifully. The orange earth pony stood before the table, admiring her work. In most cases to much exaggeration would give a prank away, but when it came to the self acclaimed 'fastest flier in Equestria' the more the merrier. The moment Rainbow Dash saw that pie, she was as good as pranked.

The farm pony had even taken the time to tend to herself, brushing her coat over and over to ensure perfection, then braiding her golden-blonde mane, embroidered with small flowers. With her signature Stetson hat atop her head, the farm pony was sure that she had never looked so beautiful in her life. In truth, she would never have even thought of trying to look 'pretty'. Applejack was accustomed to living in the Apple fields, dirty and tired. She just hoped that her effort wouldn't give away her plan.

She wanted to stun Rainbow, not scare her.

Applejack gave out a slight snicker as she pictured the Pegasus diving into the pie, only to find that it was no ordinary apple pie...

Slowly Applejack crept across the small kitchen, making her way to the nearby window and peeking outside. It was a beautiful April morning. The sky was a navy blue, the first lights of day struggling to gain a presence in the distance. The many apple trees of Sweet Apple Acres stood still in the breezeless morning, a slight frost decorating their leaves.

'It's time.' Applejack thought, turning from the window and advancing towards the staircase that led to the second floor of her home. She moved quietly, being careful not to awake the rest of her family- or Rainbow Dash. As the farm pony stepped stealthily across the chilly wooden floor a powerful yawn escaped her. 'Ah'm gunna be tired all day, but it was worth gettin' up so early to trick Rainbow.'

Step by hesitant step Applejack ascended the staircase. Then, once finally at the top, snacked her way down a large wooden hallway. Past her own room, Applebloom's room, Big Mac's room, and then the room of Great Granny Smith. Being a recent addition to the farm house, Rainbow Dash's room was at the end of the hallway. The hinges squeaked quietly as Applejack nudged open Rainbow's door.

The room was a strange mixture or wood and cloud. The framework of the room was set in a firm wooden foundation, along with the floor and walls. However, the roof and most of the room's furniture were cloud, and very Rainbow Dash in design.

Applejack quickly made her way across the room to where Rainbow slept on her bed of cloud, loosing her need to sneak. After all, she was about to wake Rainbow any moment now.

"Good mornin', darlin!" Applejack whispered softly, placing a hoof on one of Rainbow's shoulders to shake her lightly. Rainbow did not wake, nor did she make any sign that she planned to any time soon. "Rainbow?"

Nothing. Nothing but the soft snores of a deeply sleeping Pegasus.

Leaning in a little closer, Applejack tried again, shaking the Pegasus a bit rougher. "Rainbow, please wake up? Ah have a surprise for you!"

Instead of receiving an audible answer from the Pegasus, Applejack quickly found herself being pulled down on top of her filly-friend and into a tight embrace.

"Mmbrgle" Rainbow spoke in her sleepy state, rolling so that the two ponies lay side by side. Despite Applejack's struggles to escape, the sleeping Pegasus was strangely persistent.

"Aww, c'mon now Rainbow, Ah really need ya to-" Applejack began to speak, but was cut off by a firm kiss. Then, as quickly as it happened, Rainbow backed away and fell back onto her pillow, leaving a red-cheeked Applejack confused and frustrated.

"Oh, come on, Rainbow!" Said Applejack, pushing herself from the bed and punching her cyan friend in the chest lightly. "You can restrain me, and kiss me, and ignore me, but ya can't wake up and come share a pie with me?"

Suddenly Rainbow's eyes bolted open, two pink orbs staring intensely at Applejack.

"Did you say... Pie?" Rainbow said, her previous grogginess non-existent. After a confused nod from Applejack, Rainbow continued. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place! I an not the kind of Pegasus to leave a good pie to waste!"

Rainbow Dash, vivid with excitement, jumped out of bed; Applejack not far behind her. Then, before Applejack knew what hit her, she was nearly nicked over by the force of a certain Pegasus tackle-hugging her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Rainbow squeed, using her wings to enforce the hug.

"Mah pleasure, Sugar Cube," said AJ as Rainbow finally let up, but not before giving the farm pony a quick peck n the cheek. "Now then, follow me, will ya?"

Without waiting for a response Applejack turned to the doorway, and began phase two of her plan; baiting the Pegasus. Rainbow followed closely behind, hopping like Pinkie Pie out of excitement. Despite Applejack's attempts to quite Rainbow, to avoid waking the whole family, it seemed as if Rainbow would be impossible to shut up.

And so the two trotted down the long hallway, and descended the old squeaky staircase.

The moment Rainbow entered the kitchen her eyes went wide, darting left and right in an attempt to take in the scene. The dinner table, covered in all sorts of wonderful candles, lit up the whole room. It was strange, seeing the Apple family kitchen so clean. It was usually a mess, with dirty plates and half-full cooking pots scattered here and there. Now it was pristine, as if the family was expecting royalty, and the ever present odor of cooked apples was replaced by the sweet scent of vanilla, courtesy of scented candles.

"This is... Beautiful," Rainbow spoke, her mouth agape in awe.

"Ah know," Applejack responded, a pearly smile stretched across her face.

Suddenly Rainbow's expression changed, to one of... Fear? Applejack began to panic. Had Rainbow figured it out? Was all of this too fancy, too over the top?

"Hey, AJ?" Rainbow spoke, her eyes still locked on the scene before her.

"Yes, Sugar Cube?"

"W-why is all of this here?" Rainbow's voice was strange; sad. "Why is all of this here? Did you do something wrong, and are trying to make up for it? Or are you leaving for a long time, and this is goodbye? I don't understand!"

Rainbow turned to Applejack, her eyes reddened and fighting off tears. "Please don't leave me?"

Applejack was quick to act, moving close to her filly-friend and placing a kiss on her forehead. Then, locking eyes with Rainbow, she began to speak. "No, darlin', of course not! I'd never leave ya! This is just something I made for ya because I love you."

This seemed to do the trick, a smile smile replacing Rainbow's frown.

"Now then, hurry up and-"

"Wait!" Rainbow cried, her eyes going wide once again, this time staring directly at Applejack. Then, before Applejack knew what was going on, Rainbow Dash trotted past her, keeping her Pegasus eyes focussed on the farm pony. "Wow, Applejack! You look beautiful!"

The orange pony sighed in relief, her fears getting the best of her.

"Well thank ya, darlin', but Ah think it's about time you ate that there pie," said Applejack, maneuvering towards the table to sit down; Rainbow taken a seat across from her. Her plan was working. Flashing Rainbow a bright smile, Applejack pushed the pie across the table to the rainbow-maned Pegasus. "Before it gets cold."

"Aren't you going to have any?" Rainbow questioned, eyeing the pie hungrily. The alluring scent of freshly baked Apple was pulling her in, and AJ knew that the Pegasus was hooked.

"No, this one's all for you," said Applejack, trying to hide her excitement as Rainbow leaned closer. "Now why don't ya take a nice, big, juicy bite and tell me what you think?"

Rainbow didn't bother to reply, and with mouth open wide she moved in on the doomed treat. Applejack, moving as quickly as possible, dived under the table, just in time to hear-

BOOM!

The explosion was loud, and sure to wake the rest of the Apple family. The pie- or rather pie bomb- was everywhere. From under the table Applejack could see the walls of the kitchen covered in sweet apple pie, and small bits of the desert drip from the table's edge.

Excited to see the effect of her creation, Applejack jumped up from her hiding place, screaming, "APRIL FOOLS!"

The sight before her was not what she had imagined. The pie was gone, leaving nothing in it's place. The whole room was coated in the thing, even the ceiling hidden behind a layer of deliciousness. Rainbow Dash, the target of the 'harmless' prank, lay face down on the floor, her cyan coat dripping wi sugary goodness.

And she was not moving.

Applejack was sure that Rainbow would be up the moment the pie bomb went off, searching for a way to get back at the farm pony, but instead there she lay, victim to a murder most delicious.

"Rainbow?" Applejack cried, vaulting straight over the table to the Pegasus's side. "Rainbow please, get up!"

Nothing. Not even a twitch, or a muffled moan.

Tears began to stream across AJ's cheek as she fell on top of the cyan Pegasus, shaking and prodding at the limp form.

"What is goin' on down there!" Big Macintosh called from upstairs. A loud clopping filled the room, emitting from the staircase, and soon emerged the red stallion. He did not look happy. "Ah'm tryin to get my-"

The stallion stopped in his tracks, taking in the disaster around him. "Applejack!"

"Big Mac, help!" Applejack spoke between sobs, pulling her brother's attention to the limp body below her. In the blink of an eye the large pony was beside her, pushing away Applejack to inspect Rainbow Dash. The room once again fell silent, filled only by the sobbing of a pony with a broken heart.

Several minutes past, but to Applejack it felt like hours. Then, finally, Big Mac turned to Applejack.

"I'm sorry, AJ, but..." Big Mac spoke, avoiding his sister's eyes.

"You mean... She's..." Applejack fell to her knees.

"Eeyup."

"April Fools!" Rainbow Dash screamed, jumping to her hooves with a full pearly smile stretching from ear to ear. Then, laying eyes on Applejack's disbelieving eyes, Rainbow fell to the ground in laughter, hooves folded over her gut. "Bwahahaha! You should have seen your face!"

"What- I-" Applejack stuttered, her vision still a little blurry with tears. "Why you!"

Without a second thought Applejack pounced on the Pegasus, causing them to tumble across the kitchen floor. One over another they continued to roll, until they hit the wall opposite the kitchen sink; Applejack crying with happiness that Rainbow was okay, and Rainbow still laughing happily. Applejack found herself triumphantly above Rainbow Dash.

"Seriously though, Applejack, I got you goo-" Rainbow was cut off by the pressure of a familiar muzzle against her own. Then, without warning, Applejack simply collapsed onto the Pegasus, her coat plastered in Apple Pie.

"You scared me."

Applejack slowly wrapped her hooves around Rainbow's shoulders, letting her head rest against one of Rainbow's wings. Rainbow happily returned the embrace.

"Applejack?"

"Yeah, Sugar Cube?"

"You owe me an apple pie."


End file.
